The Tales of The Warriors of Light and Darkness
by Eternal Dragon Keeper21
Summary: A battle between good and evil, light and darkness and the prisoners who are trapped within the darkness. Join the members of the royal family and their comrades on a great journey
1. Prolouge: The Legend of Draconia

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or naruto those rights go to Nintendo and Masashiro Kishimoto only my plot and O.C.s are mine

**Prologue: The Legend of Draconia**

_Many years ago there was a world, a world where dragons and humans lived in peace and harmony, This world was known as Draconia, and on this world four dragons were born each one born with a different power; Akira the dragon of pure energy, Akaina The dragon of eternal darkness, Agahnim the dragon of eternal twilight, and Shin the dragon of eternal shadows._

_These dragons were born to keep the balance of light, darkness, twilight, and shadows in the worlds, but one day a darkness enshrouded the land and a great battle between light and darkness occurred, but with the power of the four dragons and the power of a goddess and her chosen hero they were able to push back the darkness and end the war._

_Once the war was over the dragon promised the people of Draconia, that when the darkness returns we will be there to help it's people._

_The dragons choosed a keeper who would protect a great power from a dark force and the goddess created a mirror which holds the power of light and the heart of all worlds which was passed on to the members of the royal family._

Author Note: I hoped you enjoyed it please make sure to review my story


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth of Hyrule

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately The reasons why was 1. I was working on my bios for my Oc's for this story which took me a few days. 2. On the day I finished my bios I wasn't feeling so good so just be saying prayers for me. So for those of you who are following this story thank you for waiting patiently. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or naruto those rights go to Nintendo and Masashiro Kishimoto only my plot and O.C.s are mine.

**Chapter 1: "The Birth of Hyrule"**

Centuries later after the eternal dragons made sure that Draconia was safe and sound and only available to their guardians.

_Before time began and before spirits and life existed, the universe was in chaos. The three Golden Goddesses descended upon the chaos and began the creation of the world, each of them creating a different facet of the realm. Din created the material realm, Nayru gave the realm law and order, and Farore created all life forms that would follow the said order.  
_

_With their labors completed, the Goddesses departed for the heavens, but not before leaving behind the Triforce, three sacred golden triangles representing a small portion of the essence of the goddesses. Because the power of the Triforce was so great, they trusted the sacred relic to the careful hands of the goddess Hylia so that she could protect it from those who would misuse its almighty power. Since Hylia herself was a goddess, the Triforce was in safe hands, as only mortals would be able to use its power._

However after the great wars The Goddess Hylia had The eternal dragons, the sages of past, present, and future, and the princesses of the sun and moon created 2 doors one that can only be unlocked by using the powers of the sages and the power of the sun and moon. They created a second door that can only be opened by using the sacred items passed on to her descendants.

Along with the creation of the triforce, there were also two other relics created as well. The Mirror of Light which held Hylia's power and the heart of all world, and the Mirror of Darkness which held the dark power inherited from the demon and inside this mirror was the hearts counterpart the legendary blade that unlocks it. These were passed down from generation to generation. And this is where our story begins.

Author's Note: yes second chapter done I hope you guys enjoyed it, make sure to check out my oc bios on my page. If you have any questions, comments,ideas, or reviews about my story or the oc bios please feel free to PM me.


End file.
